1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic electronic flash light device for a camera, and more particularly to an improvement of an automatic electronic flash light device in which the electric discharge of the flash light device is terminated when the integrated value of the amount of light reflected by an object to be photographed and illuminated by the flash light has reached a predetermined level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional automatic electronic flash light device, an integrating circuit therein which integrates the amount of light reflected by the object to be photographed and illuminated by the flash light is started to operate by a trigger signal for triggering the flash tube. Thus, the conventional automatic electronic flash light device is disadvantageous in that the exposure control cannot be conducted with high accuracy since the integrated value is influenced by noise caused by the trigger of the flash light tube and by the drift of the integrating circuit.